Tape Recorder
by ye0reum
Summary: Tape Recorder/ChanBaek/T/Angst-Romance/ Satu hal yang begitu konkrit, jelas, hanya suara baritone Chanyeol yang beresonansi di setiap sudut ruangan... tak terlihat paras tampan dan gagahnya yang terpisah oleh dinding tak terlihat dari tubuh Baekhyun yang mungkil dan ringkih / Review juseyo :)


**Title: **Tape Recorder

**Pairing:**Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Baekhyun/Yifan

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 1455 (termasuk a/n dan segala hal tak penting lainnya)

**Post Date**: Jan 2nd, 2015

**Warning:** sedikit bromance diantara Baekhyun dan Yifan, typo(s), diksi yang berantakan, dan segala kenistaan lainnya

**Happy Reading~~**

Baekhyun menyeret kursi belajarnya ke sudut kamarnya dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri permukaan kaca jendela dengan uap dan beberapa buliran air yang berasal dari hujan deras yang baru saja reda beberapa menit yang lalu, memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk di ujung-ujung jemarinya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk membuka jendela berbingkai coklat gelap itu dan mengundang hawa dingin masuk dan menggelitiki seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Tapi Baekhyun tak menyesali keputusannya, karena ia suka aroma tanah basah yang menyapa kedua nostrilnya.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris hazelnya dan menghirup aroma tanah basah yang ditinggalkan hujan dalam-dalam, merekam aroma itu dalam memorinya.

Tangan kanannya meraih cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang terletak di atas meja belajar yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Pandangannya tak sengaja tersapu pada tape recorder tua peninggalan almarhum ayahnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyalakannya –dengan dalih untuk mengusir kesunyian.

KLIK

...

Baekhyun duduk di atas kursi itu, menghadap jendela, sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat panas kesukaannya.

"Baek..." Sebuah suara baritone menyapa gendang telinganya, mengantarkan sensasi yang selalu dideskripsikannya seperti sengatan listrik ringan yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdetak liar. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak perlu berpaling untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, karena hanya Chanyeol yang dapat membuatnya nyaris gila hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya.

"Baek... Umm..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.. ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Well, sebenarnya ada dua hal, yang satu adalah kabar baik, yang satunya lagi... Umm.. Kabar buruk. Mana yang ingin kau dengar lebih dulu?" Pertanyaan dari Chanyeol seperti ditelan mentah-mentah oleh hawa dingin di ruangan bernuansa vintage itu, karena lagi-lagi, Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Bibir plumnya kembali menyentuh permukaan bibir cangkir, menghibur indera pengecapnya dengan rasa manis dari cokelat yang mulai mendingin.

Tawa renyah Chanyeol mengisi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ugh," Baekhyun mengernyit, memperlihatkan beberapa garis vertikal di keningnya. Mendengar tawa dari Chanyeol, lelaki berparas jangkung yang berhasil mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya, mewarnai dunia hitam-putihnya dengan spektrum warna yang bahkan tak pernah dijangkau imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun, atau singkatnya, membuatnya jatuh cinta tepat sepersekian detik setelah tatapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di pertengahan musim gugur tiga tahun yang lalu –tak pernah sesakit ini.

"Kurasa lebih baik kalau aku memberitahukan kabar buruknya terlebih dahulu," kata Chanyeol, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah. Hati Baekhyun mencelos.

"Jangan..." Gumamnya, sama sekali tak siap untuk mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Baek, dengar, mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan bisa lagi memelukmu di malam-malam bersalju di musim dingin, atau untuk memberimu kecupan selamat pagi setiap kali kau terbangun dari tidurmu, atau bahkan hanya untuk mendengar suaramu. Aku... akan pergi. Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu tempat macam apa yang akan kudatangi, tapi ini akan lama. Aku aka pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kau tak usah menungguku kembali, dan jangan coba-coba untuk ikut denganku."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih. Baekhyun merasa seperti seluruh tubuhnya dihantam oleh sebuah beban dengan berat ribuan ton. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Airt matanya tak terbendung lagi, mengalir deras ke pipi tirusnya.

"Jangan menangis..." Lirih Chanyeol lagi, yang hanya membuat tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat sangat...Umm... Cantik, sangat cantik saat tersenyum." Detik itu juga, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, memeluknya erat sehinggat Chanyeol tak bisa pergi meninggalkannya. Namun rasa takut kembali menggerogoti pikirannya, takut untuk berbalik ke arah sumber suara dan disapa oleh kekosongan.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya untuk kabar baik- Berhenti menangis, Baek! Kau terlhiat jelek kalu sedang menangis!" Tawa Chanyeol yang terkesan memaksa kembali beresonansi ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencoba menghibur Baekhyun yang kini berusaha menahan isakannya hingga bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Jadi, errmm.. Aku tak ahu apakah menurutmu ini adalah sebuah kabar baik atau bukan, tapi selama aku pergi nanti, tak peduli untuk berapa lama, tak peduli tempat macam apa yang kudatangi, bahkan jika aku dipertemukan dengan ribuan lelaki lainnya, aku tak akan berpaling, Baek. Kau paham maksudku, 'kan? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sakit. Ungkapan cinta tak pernah terdengar semenyedihkan ini.

Baekhyun mempererat genggamannya pada badan cangkir, entah karena marah atau ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang berpusat di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Bohong..." Gumamnya pilu.

"Bohong..."

Matahari mengintip dari balik awan kelabu, membuat sinar keemasannya menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terisak pilu. Benar-benar seperti ingin menertawakannya.

"BOHONG! Kau bilang akan selalu bersamaku! Cinta? Kau bilang kau cinta padaku? Bullshit! Apakah pergi tanpa peduli dengan perasaanku kau sebut cinta?!" Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah. Teriakan, makian, dan beberapa kalimat inkoheren lainnya menguap di udara, mengabaikan betapa apapun yang dilakukannya tak akan mengubah apapun.

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol! Aku memb-"

BRAKK

Suara bantingan dari pintu yang dibuka paksa menginterupsi kalimat Baekhyun yang baru saja akan meneriakkan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya –tentang betapa ia membenci Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas adalah satu-satunya alasannya untuk tetap hidup setelah takdir memutuskan untuk mempermainkan hidupnya melalui dokter yang memvonis bahwa ia mengalami penyakit yang membuat jantungnya tak dapat berfungsi secara maksimal untuk memompadarah ke seluru btubuhnya, bahkan sebelum ia berhasil melupakan trauma dan depresi akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya tiga minggu sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Sebuah suara baritone lainnya –yang entah bernada marah atau khawatir terdengar dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka paksa, disusul dengan sosok pemilik suara yang menghambur ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Yifan, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya sejak kepergian orangtuanya.

"Hyung..." Baekhyun membenamkan wajah sembabnya ke dada bidang Yifan seraya berusaha mati-matian menahan isakan.

Dengan sigap Yifan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah tape recorder tua yang berjarak kurang dari semeter dari jangkauannya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar, "Baekhyun-ah, aku pergi. Aku mencint-"

KLIK

Yifan menekan tombol off.

Kini hanya hening yang tersisa, menyeruak dari balik dinding pembatas tak terlihat antara tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dan jiwa Chanyeol yang kini hanyalah memoar belaka.

"Bodoh! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan putar rekaman itu lagi!" Kali ini bentakanlah yang dilontarkan Yifan. Mungkin ini kali pertama setelah sekian lamanya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, ini kali pertama Yifan membentak Baekhyun.

Yifan memang tak pernah sampai hati melakukan sesuatu yang barangkali akan melukai perasaan sepupunya itu, karena suah terlalu banyak luka yang dimiliki Baekhyun, tak hanya luka secara fisik, tapi juga luka hati yang selalu disembunyikannya namun tak pernah absen terlihat dari pandangan nanar manik hazelnya. Yifan tahu, ia tahu betul betapa Baekhyun merasa begitu tersiksa. Ia tahu betapa rapuhnya Baekhyun..

Namun bentakannya barusan sama sekali tak disertai dengan niat menyakiti Baekhyun, malah sebaliknya. Ia terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun dan tak mau melihat Baekhyun menyiksa dirinya sepeti itu lagi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Baek.. Aku tahu bahwa di saat-saat seperti ini, hanya dia yang kau butuhkan. Tapi kau tak perlu sampai menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau kira dia akan senang melihatmu yang seperti ini?" Yifan mempererat pelukannya, merasakan dada bidangnya mulai hangat dan sedikit basah, ia tak perlu melihatnya untuk mengetahui bahwa tubuh mungil di dekapannya kembali mengeluarkan airmata, menangis, namun kali ini tanpa suara.

"Hyung..."

"Sshh.. Sudahlah. Kau masih punya aku, 'kan? Well, aku memang tak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisinya, tapi setidaknya begini lebih baik daripada kau terus mengulang rekaman suaranya setiap kali kau sedang bersedih, dan malah memperparah keadaan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya ia sudah paham betul bahwa ia tak seharusnya terus-terusan secara sengaja memutar ulang rekaman yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya tepat sehari sebelum ia pergi, karena itu sama saja dengan membuka kembali luka yang belum juga kering. Namun ia rindu. Dadanya selalu sesak ketika fragmen memori memaksa untuk menggentayangi. Ia rindu friksi yang tercipta saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang ia sadari pasti, bukanlah chanyeol yang memilih untuk pergi, bukan karena tak cinta lagi, melainkan karena dituntut oleh takdir dan waktu.

0o0o0o0

Baekhyun melangkah gontai lalu berlutut, meletakkan karangan bunga mawar yang dikelilingi Baby's breath –kesukaan chanyeol– ke atas marmer hitam yang kaku dan dingin, tak jauh berbeda dengan cuaca hari ini.

Matanya tertuju pada tulisan yang terukir di atas marmer itu.

Rest In Peace

Park Chanyeol

Born November 27th, 1992

Died Desember 23th, 2014

Loved and remembered always

-END-

a/n: Adakah yang masih gak paham sama jalan ceritanya? Salahkan saya yang kemampuannya memang masih cetek dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu T-T ya intinya di sini si Chanyeol udah meninggal. Nah, sebelum meninggal dia ngasih kaset(?) berisi rekaman ucapan selamat tinggalnya untuk Baekhyun, karena dia nggak kuat(?) kalo mau ngomong langsung. Jadi si Baekhyun ini, kalo lagi kangen atau lagi ada masalah gitu suka muter ulang rekaman itu. terus bla..bla..bla... saya yakin dari situ udah paham sendiri gimana ceritanya'-'

So, mind to review? :3


End file.
